generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Leopard Tank
The Leopard 3 Is the primary main battle tank of the European Continental Alliance. Lore While the official armed forces of most European countries still operate a lot of their own domestically produced weapons and vehicles, the European Continental Army placed its faith in the latest generation of German armor engineering. Despite the shared name, the new Leopard 3 continues the tradition of its previous iterations from the 1960s and 80s and bears very few similarities with its famous predecessors. One of the core principles of the ECA was its strict decision to limit its offensive deployability to Europe's immediate sphere of influence - which at the same time was conveniently extended to include the strategically important region of North Africa. As such, the task force's tank divisions were organized and equipped under a classic defensive mindset reminiscent of the Cold War with the new Leopard being the most iconic product of this shift in priorities: Wrapped in several layers of highly advanced armor, the tank mounts a powerful 125mm smoothbore cannon that makes it ideal for duel situations against other tanks, especially thanks to its superior range - a trait that is shared by many ECA vehicles and can be further improved via the installation of a new gun that allows the use of a more efficient gas-based propellant. This emphasis on anti-tank capabilities does not mean that the Leopard falls short in urban combat where infantry is regarded as a greater threat though: As with many other ECA vehicles, the machine gun mounted next to the top hatch can be manned and the main cannon is compatible with a feared anti-personnel canister round dubbed the 'Shredder' by ECA tank crews. In addition, both the Leopard and the Gepard Flakpanzer are equipped with automatic close area defense systems that unleash a deadly hail of shrapnel towards enemy assailants that get too close for comfort. Unit Description 'Breakdown' Efficient and versatile, the Leopard is one of the better armed and armored tanks available to the various factions. Its primary armament is a powerful 125mm smoothbore cannon performs excellently against tanks and structures. The cannon also possesses a fairly long range, which can be further increased by 25% with the Gas Ignition Guns upgrade, allowing it to always get the first round off. The Leopard also has a number of secondary weapon systems which give it significant anti-infantry capabilities; it has a machine gun that can be manned by a Felin Rifleman, and a shrapnel defense system that automatically blasts any infantry that too close to it. Furthermore, once the Shredder Rounds upgrade has been purchased, Leopards can fire special anti-personnel rounds that can badly wound groups of infantry. If the Manticore Protocol is selected at the Research Facility, each Leopard can mount of two mutually exclusive upgrades - Nano Shock Absorbers that enhances its armor, or Hydrogen Fuel Cells that increase its speed. However it should be kept in mind that this tank is one of the more expensive MBTs out there, after the Kodiak, and suffers from a rather lengthy deployment time, making it hard to gather large armies of them even when ECA generals are in control of multiple Vehicle Assembly Depots. It is also one of the slowest tanks in the game, making it an easy target for units such as BRDMs and Rocket Buggies. 'Tactics' Coming soon... 'Counters' Coming soon... Quotes When emerging from assembly depot: * Panzer at your commands. When selected: * ready to make a stand. * Shut up, men, it's the kommandant. * ECA armor reporting in. * Victory is assured. * Ready for the hunt. * We will not disappoint. * Ready to rumble. * Crew, attention. When moving: * Da tanks are rolling, kommandant. * Driver, get us over there. * Klaus, hit the gas. * Move out to the battle. * Armored cavalry, moving. * Let's go win this war. * Moving to the frontline. When attacking: * Shatter their lines, kamerad! * Time to show your marksmanship. * Stabilizing the cannon on target. * Let's keep it coming. * Gunner, fire when ready. * Schnell, load a round. * Defend our vaterland! When selecting a shredder round: * Come on, load up a shredder. * I just cleaned this tank! * Now you have meet me angry. * Canister is in the pipe. When gas igniting rounds upgrade is complete: * Hanz, load the cannon with a new gas ignition rounds. * Gas ignition rounds ready. * Da panzers are no match for a new gas ignition rounds. Gallery Leopard_Render_old.jpg|Earlier render of the ECA Leopard. EU_LeopardMK2A.jpg|Leopard Tank concept art from the (now merged) Rise of Europe mod. See also Category:ECA vehicles‎ Category:Tanks